


Hatchetfield Oneshots

by kayd13



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayd13/pseuds/kayd13
Summary: some oneshots!
Relationships: Charlotte/Sam (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & Henry Hidgens, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, heck load of others
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	1. Wait for Me

The last thing Ethan saw before he went unconscious was Hannah running away. Or that was the last thing he saw that he wanted to remember.

  
In the meantime, Hannah was hiding in the play place near the marshals, with her head in her knees. She didn't even hear the sound of the creeky steps groaning with every step Gary took. 'This is the child the prophet requires.' He thought as he grabs the unsuspecting child with great force. Hannah screams were drowned out by the noise of the chaos at Toyzone.

As Lex saw Gary carrying Hannah, who was in tears and was losing her voice, she started thrashing around screaming;" Let her go! Please! She is a poor child-" She couldn't finish the sentence before the sound of a gun ricocheted through the storeroom as Lex collapses.

"NO!" Hannah screams trying to break loose. " Shut that fucking girl up!" Linda screams at Gary.

Gary covers the poor girl's mouth with his hand. As he's doing this, Hanna bites down as hard as she could, making an unsuspecting Gary drop the girl to the floor. Hannah grabs the gun and aims it at Linda, who turns around

"Gary! You let the girl get away!" Linda screams at Gary who is rubbing his hand. "The brat bit me!" Gary says.

"My. Name.Is. Hannah. You killed my sister.." Hannah says through her tears.

" Aww what are you gonna do about it little girl? Go cry to her boyfriend- oh wait! You can't! Because he's dead! Just like your sister!" Linda screams at Hannah, who drops the gun

"You killed him?!" Hannah says hoarsely.

"I didn't. My minions did. When you ran away like a little bitch!" Linda says with venom in her voice. Hannah falls to her knees in sobs. She can't hear Linda pick up the gun and shoot.


	2. See You Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW!! Talks of Abuse, Drugs, and Alcoholism.

Lex sighs, taking in a deep breath. She looks over at Hannah, who to Lex's surprise was sleeping soundly. This was the first time in weeks Hannah has slept soundly since that day... That was the day she became her mother... Not the abusive part. She swore on her life she would never hit Hannah, but she started drinking... One thing led to another and she started doing the hardcore stuff. Coke, LSD, Weed.. all that jazz. Once, when she had a really bad trip, she accidentally smashed a bottle of whiskey, that she had finished and woke up Hannah. This wasn't the last time this happened...

* * *

"L-lex..?" The 11-year-old said as she walked into the kitchen, only to find Lex passed out on the floor, unconscious.

"Lex!" Hannah screamed as she ran over to her. "no..no... Lex! please wake up.. please!" Hannah screamed with tears rolling down her face.

Luckily, Hannah's screams and cries were heard by her neighbors who called an ambulance, which arrived too late. When they got there, they saw Lex's body with Hannah sobbing over it, repeating the words "Please.. don't leave me... I can't lose you like I lost him."

When the paramedics tried to take Hannah away, she refused to let go of Lex." **NO!** " Hannah sobs as they take her to a police car.

The nice cop _(who def isn't the robcop from TGWDLM)_ takes Hannah and hugs her

"Sh.. it's okay. We just have to ask you a few questions at the station" He says as he puts Hannah into the cop car. Hannah looks down and picks at a scab she has from the last time this happened. The nice cop puts on the radio in hope to lighten the mood.

* * *

When at the station, the nice cop, who Hannah learns name is Roman, takes her to a questioning room.

"Do you want a donut or chocolate milk?" He asks as Hannah shakes her head/ He nods and walks out, running into General Mcnamara.

"Good luck. She doesn't talk and has a history of abuse." Roman says as he walks away. John sighs, preparing himself before he walks in..


	3. Don't Do this Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW again!! Talks of abuse and alcohol.

"I can't do this anymore.." Charlotte says, already packing her stuff.

"Don't do this babe" Sam says, already a few bottles in, slurring his words.

"I.. I have to Sam. I..I can't stay here!" Charlotte stutters backing up near the door.

Before she can put her hand on the knob, Sam grabs her wrist and pulls her close to him. "Remember our wedding day?" He slurs, taking another sip from the almost empty bottle.

Charlotte nods in fear "Y-yes I-I remember.."

"Before that asshole from your office ruined it?!" Sam screams at her. Charlotte cowers in fear. Sam drops her hand "hmph. Just like I thought..Don't you go running again or you know what will happen.." He says to her soberly.

She nods as she puts her head to her knees. Sam finishes the bottle and throws it on the floor, almost hitting Charlotte.

"Clean up this mess." He says as he walks to the kitchen.

She lifts her tear-stained face up and gets up. She heads over to get the broom but walks over to the phone instead. She immediately dials Ted's number, which of course she has memorized. She picks the phone up.. "please answer..please ted.." Just as she's repeating it for the fourth time, Ted picks up.

"What do you want?" He says, putting down his chai iced tea.

"Ted?" Charlotte says, her voice breaking.

"Charlotte? What's wrong?" 

"T-ted its Sam he's-" Charlotte starts saying before she is ripped away from the phone. Sam slams the phone down.

"WHAT THE **FUCK** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sam yells at Charlotte. Charlotte only responds with a head shake. "I thought we canceled that piece of shit!" He says as he rips the landline out of the wall. Charlotte lets out a little squeal. "Don't act all innocent missy. I know what you and loverboy are doing! You guys are fucking around together! How do you think **I** feel about this! I figure out my whore wife is fucking around with some asshole from her work!" Sam says. "Y'know... If we were in the old days I could have sent your ass to prison and you could do nothing about it! I could do that today! I could make up some bullshit story about you beating me and it would b my word against yours.." Sam says."Hows my acting?" He says as he puts on a baby voice "Oh poor me! My wife has been cheating on me for months and she beats me half to death every night! Oh, boowho poor me.." Sam says.

"B-but that's a lie..!" Charlotte says as Sam laughs.

"But no one knows that sweety.." Sam says putting his hand on her cheek. "You'll have good treatment don't worry. They like redheads where you're going. Maybe they'll let you off-"Sam says, only to be cut off by Ted with a frying pan like rapunzel in tangled.

"Ted!" Charlotte says standing up.

"The cops are on their way. I heard everything. He didn't hang it up.. Stupid bastard." Ted says kicking Sam. 


	4. One Question, How the hell do I do this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fluff for a quick angst break  
> also:this is post BF and i didnt have ethan die

"So how do I do this?" Ethan says to Hannah. She shrugs.

"Lex usually does it.."

"Shit. I mean shoot" Ethan says shaking his head.

" I think you do it like this.." Hannah says splitting her hair into two parts, and then one of the smaller parts into 3 sections. Once she does this, she takes the pieces and starts braiding them. "Like that.."

"okay.."Ethan says attempting to copy Hannah's movements on the other side. He does it, it just takes 20 minutes. Good thing he got there earlier than he needed to.

Lex walks out, zipping up her jacket. "Looks like you two are having fun out here." She says. Hannah nods excitedly as Ethan gets up and walks over to Lex.

"We were just braiding her hair. We finished it." He says, kissing Lex's cheek. Lex smiles.

"I taught him! Now he can do your hair!" Hannah says, which makes Lex laugh.

"Don't you fucking- I mean fricken laugh lex. I actually will" Ethan says.

"That's another dollar in the swear jar E." Hannah says. "You've been hanging out with Tim too much Banana." Hannah shakes her head."Tim has one. He says he made $100 from a work party of his aunts! Its $5 for the f word, $2 for the b-word, and $1 for the s-word. So far I have $20."

"You kids are very smart.. Id better get going now.. Have a fun day guys. Don't burn anything down." Lex says kissing Hannah's forehead and hugging Ethan.

" We wont." Hannah says.

"Maybe." Ethan says teasing Lex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this fluff break... Back to the Angst!


	5. how could you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to our regulars scheduled angst!

“Hannah run!” Ethan yells as Gary punches him, and he collapses.

“ETHAN!” Hannah yells.

“GO!” He yells as they kick him more. Hannah runs to the play place near Marshalls.

“Lay off!” Ethan says to them. Ethan sits up as they stop punching him. “Check the food court first. Near the Cinnabon.” Curt and Gary nod. “Good job punching me enough so I can go with the plan.” Ethan says laying back down. “You never saw me get up.” Ethan says laying back down and acting unconscious.

Gary and Curt run to the Cinnabon to look for Hannah. “Where is that child!!” Curt screams loud enough for Hannah to hear. Hannah’s breath gets caught in her throat as she tries to scramble deeper into the play place. **“Do you want to play with me.. lovely girl..”** Curt says in a sing songy voice as he walks closer to the play place. Hannah has to put her hand over her mouth to stop from crying. 

**”Do you want a wiggly?”** Gary says, walking behind the play place and up the stairs silently.

“we can help you Hannah.. don’t be scared.. we’re nice! we know your sisters boyfriend..” Curt says getting closer to Hannah, who is stuck in the middle of the play place.

“S-stay away! Y-you cant hurt me! I-i-" Hannah says getting cut off.

“Shut up! We can do whatever we want!” Curt screams as he grabs Hannah by the shoulders, as Gary grabs her ankles.

“LET ME GO!” Hannah screams as she thrashes around.

They bring Hannah, still thrashing, but not screaming to Linda. “So this is the little brat who has the wiggly doll that that **boy** was talking about.” Linda says. “Put her down and tie her up.” Linda says directed at Gary and Curt, who do it right away.

“Stop! Please!” Hannah screams as they tie her up. “Please! I don’t have one!”

“Bullshit!” Linda screams. “Then what’s in that little backpack of yours!”

“I-i don’t have it!” Hannah says crying.

“Check the backpack!” Linda says.

“I dont!” Hannah screams. Linda smacks Hannah as Gary searches the backpack.

“there’s nothing in here..” Gary says.

“That lying asshole!” Linda screams. “

He uh..” Curt says trailing off.

“He what?!” Linda yells at Curt.

“He may have been uh.. knocked out..?” he lies.

Linda sighs. “I need that doll!” She says turning back to Hannah.

“So... I know you know where it is.. So tell me and you get to spare your worthless little life. Or don’t, and you get it.”Linda says to Hannah.

“I don’t know! I-I-I thought Lex put it in here! She must have put it-” Hannah says, being cut off by a glisten of silver going into her chest. Hannah screams in pain as she collapses to her knees.

“Linda!” Gary says. “Why did you do that?!”

“We made a deal. You guys got me that doll.. or this little brat gets it. Ethan didn’t keep his end of the deal. So I kept mine.”

“h-how could you... E-Ethan..” Hannah says as her body goes limp. 

Lex, who is taking a smoke break, hears yelling from near the food court. She puts out her cigarette and walks back inside. “Ethan!” She yells running to the body she thinks is Ethan. “Ethan?" She says panting. Ethan 'groans' and opens his eyes.

"Lex? 'hat you?" Ethan mumbles looking up.

"Its me.. Wheres Hannah?"

"Had to run.. Bad guys... Play place.." He says to Lex. "we..gotta find her...before.. they go through with it.."

"Through what? You're not talking rational E.."

"Toy Zone.. Hannah.." Ethan says, passing out, for real this time.

"E? Ethan?" She says shaking him. "Shit..." She sighs and stands back up. "I gotta find her.." She says walking to Toy Zone. "Hannah?" Lex yells as she walks through Toy Zone. "Banana?" She says as she opens the storeroom door, to see her backpack, a bloody knife and.....


	6. oh my god Hannah!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of how could you

At the sight of her little sister collapsed in a heap on the floor of her job, a blood pile underneath her, Lex breaks down. She collapses to her knees and her chest heaves with every sob.

"H..how could you! You killed an innocent little girl! MY SISTER!" Lex screamed at Linda in between sobs.

Linda lets out a malicious laugh as she kicks Hannah's body out of the way, walking closer to Lex.

"You fool! She had to pay for your little boyfriend's crimes!" Linda sneers at Lex, using the knife in her hand to bring Lex's chin up so she could look into her eyes. "You were too stupid to realize!"

"You bitch! You should have done something else! You should have killed-" Lex stops herself. She wasn't going to finish the thought until Linda pushes the blade deeper into her chin.

"What was that? I should have killed whom?" Linda asks, a smile growing on her face. 

"N..no one.." 

"Oh too bad! Bring me the child!" Linda screams at the group who was cowering near Hannah. Two of them move out of the way, bringing an unconscious Ethan into the light. 

"Ethan! Oh my god!" Linda drops the knife from Lex's neck, causing Lex to start to get up. 

"Uh if you move, he gets it" Linda walks over to Ethan, putting the blade next to his throat.

Lex ignores Linda and runs over to her sister's body. She lets out a loud sob, grabbing her sister's body, cradling it as if Hannah was just sleeping. She rocks back and forth, moving the hair out of Hannahs' face, and also wiping the stray tears that have fallen onto her sister's resting face.

Linda lets out a snort, causing Lex to turn around. As Lex turns around, the world goes into slow motion. Linda moving the blade towards Ethan's chest. Ethan waking up and trying to fight. Lex screaming at Ethan and Linda. Linda draws the blade back and plunges it into Ethan's chest, causing Ethan to scream and cough blood.   
"Ethan!" Lex places her sister down and runs over to Ethan, who is laying on the floor now. She picks him up and holds him close to her chest, sobbing. Lex's head is out of it, as she feels a hand on her face. It belongs to Ethan. It was very bloody but Lex put her own on top. 

"L..lex,, I..i'm s.sorry" Ethan says, followed by a cough, and a lot of blood. "I'm sorry about H..Han.. I..I didnt know.. I..im sorry a..about California.. I.." Ethans voice gets softer. "I.. i love.." He says, his hand relaxing under Lex's.

His heartbeat slows against Lex's frantic one. "No no no Ethan!" Lex sobs, holding Ethan closer to her. She lets out a loud scream. She just lost her entire fucking life today.. First the sunshine, and then the love.. Its all over for her.. She cant go on.. 


	7. Just Let me Go..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im back baybe

"So you're just gonna leave without saying goodbye?" Ethan says crossing their arms across their chest angrily, looking at Lex.

"Look she'll be fine without me" Lex says walking further down the steps.

"How do you know? You've never seen her without you but I have. And it breaks my heart to see her that way. I am used to you leaving me, I don't care about that, but you have something here. You have a family now...We are your family." Ethan says getting up and walking up to Lex.

"E it's fine..I'm fine. Just let me go..." Lex says putting her hand out.

"I love you Lex..." Ethan says, their voice hoarse.

Hannah walks out of her room, wiping her eyes. "Who are you talking to?"

"Lex.." Ethan says turning to face Hannah.

"Lexie isn't here Ethan.." Hannah says walking towards them. "And neither am I... You need to let us go.." She says walking through him, over to Lex. 

"You have to let us go sooner than later..or you'll get locked up like Mr.Houston. " Lex says.

"It has been 2 years.." Hannah says.

"And it's been a year for me... You need to get ahold of yourself.." 

"No..No.. This..No..!" Ethan says sobbing, collapsing to his knees.

"It's okay...You don't have to worry."

"Webby will take care of you" Hannah and Lex say as they disappear into thin air.

"No!" Ethan screams as they break into hysteric sobs. 

"Are you okay in there?" Emma says, knocking on Ethan's apartment door.

"I..I'm fine mom!" Ethans says to her, very unconvincingly. Emma sighs and opens the door with her spare key.

"Another episode?"

"No... what are you-" Ethan says as their cut off by a hiccup "Talking about. " They say wiping there face.

"C' mon... Time to get up" Emma says putting her arms under their arms to help them up.

"I can walk mom...I just want to sleep.." They slur, falling asleep in Emma's arms.

Emma sighs, and brings them to bed, tucking them in. "They really should just move in with Paul and I at this point.." Emma mumbles as she walks back to her apartment.

"Another episode?" Paul asks, putting his book down. "

Yea.."Emma says flopping onto the bed.

"Y'know you really should get them checked out-"

"Paul! They are **Not** crazy! I refuse to. They are just traumatized!" Emma says looking at Paul.

"But so was Tom! Look at him now!" Paul says, which sends a shiver down Emma's back.

"Don't remind me.."

Tom Houston, used to be a man filled with joy and happiness.. Now, he is stuck in a room by himself, because of how bad his PTSD had gotten after Black Friday. No one goes to see him anymore. His doctors don't think he'll ever recover from the "Black Friday from Hell." He was doing better until his nurse brought up Tim, which sent him spiraling into a hole, no one can get him out of. Now, he only says two things. "It wasn't my fault." and "I should have stayed home." Nothing else. Just those over and over. And over and over and over. For 70 days, with no end in sight. 


	8. Sam shouldn't have a gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW!!!!! Violence and talks of blood (only a small bit)

Charlotte pulls Ted inside her house, as Ted says, "You sure he isn't home?" Charlotte nods.

"He's working the night shift tonight. He shouldn't be home until 3 am." She says kissing Ted, as they walk further into the house. Ted pulls away for a moment.

"You sure?" Charlotte smiles.

"I'm sure. He texted me to tell me."Ted shrugs and closes the distance between them.

Sam, hearing movement downstairs, grabs his shotgun and walks downstairs slowly and quietly. He hears giggles from the bedroom. "Charlotte?" Sam says walking to the bedroom. He opens the door.

"SAM!" Charlotte yells as she pulls the blanket over her, hiding Ted. "Y-your home early.."

"I wanted to surprise you. I thought we could go out for dinner. But you're about to go to bed so. I'll just go.." Sam says innocently, walking out of the room.

Charlotte sighs. "Can I come out now?" Ted says, from under the covers.

"not yet.." Charlotte says. Sam 'stomps'up the stairs. Reality is that he's standing next to their bedroom, waiting for the right moment. "Now you can.. I think you should leave before he finds-" Charlotte says, getting cut off by Sam kicking to door down.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" He yells at them.

"s-sam baby. D-don't do this.."

"No! He fucking deserves this!" Sam says walking over to Ted and grabbing him and throwing him onto the floor. Charlotte gasps

"Sam baby please.." She says with tears streaming down her face.

"SHUTUP! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT!" Sam says kicking Ted. Charlotte lets out a tiny gasp, as Ted groans. "Another peep out of you, and I do worse things. Like this." Sam says kicking Ted harder, sending his head to hit the bedpost. Ted groans, as he puts his hand to his bleeding head.

"i-its okay Char-"

"You shut up too! This is your fault! You sleep around with another man's wife and expect to walk away unharmed? Think again!" Sam says repeatedly kicking Ted.

"Sam! Please stop! Please..." Charlotte says, full-on sobbing. Sam sighs.

"Fine but first.," Sam says, followed by a gunshot. Sam didn't kill Ted. He wasn't that heartless. He just shot him in the leg to scare him and Charlotte. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again.. It'll be worse.." Sam says kicking Ted one last time, and walking out. Charlotte jumps out of the bed.

"Ted..? Ted? Answer me! Please.." Charlotte sobs.

"Char..I..im okay.. "s just a scratch. Just gotta rest my eyes.." He says closing his eyes slowly,

"Ted! Oh Ted! Please!"


	9. You are my sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blame the webby cult

Ethans fate was settled. There would be no California, No being a dad, no anything anymore. But he didn’t know that. No one knew that except for a special young girl by the name of Hannah Foster. Their paths would cross at some point. And that point.. is today.

“C’mon Banana I want you to meet someone special!” Lex says, pulling the sheets off Hannah’s bed to try and wake her up.

“Need sleep.” Hannah grumbles, rolling back over.

Lex sighs and picks Hannah up out of the bed, bringing her to the living room. “Lexie put me down!” Hannah protests. 

“Nope. It’s time to get ready for the day. Today you get to meet someone super super special.” Lex says placing Hannah on the couch. 

“Who is it?”

”It’s my boyfriend!” Lex exclaims, clearly excited. 

“oh..okay!”

“C’mon we’re meeting him at Toy Zone.” Lex says walking back to her room to get ready for work. Hannah sighs and gets up, walking to the kitchen to grab something to eat. As she opens the fridge, she hears a voice.

“𝐼𝑡’𝑠 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝐻𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎ℎ..“ Webby says. 

“Who? My sisters boyfriend?”

“𝑌𝑒𝑠..𝐻𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑒“

Hannah's eyes go wide, as she drops the apple she was holding.

Hearing the thud, Lex runs into the kitchen.”Hannah?! Are you okay?”

”Boyfriend..Bad...” Hannah says, panicking. 

“Hannah Ethan is fine..”

"No he is not.. Webby.." Hannah sighingly says. Lex sighs.

"Come on Hannah I don't have all day." She says, buttoning up her vest. Hannah pouts.

"Fine." 

"Thank You..go get ready I gotta leave in 5" Hannah nods and picks up the apple and walks to her room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ethan!" Lex yells as she runs to hug him.

"Hey, Lex! And whos this?" 

"This is Hannah.. Hannah come say hi." Lex says, leaning into Ethans chest. 

"No"

" **Hannah Anna be nice.** " Lex snaps at Hannah. Hannah turns away from them 

"Bad blood." 

"Hannah cmon.. just be nice. You gotta spend the day with him anyways." Hannah looks over at Lex with shock in her eyes. "Sorry Han but I gotta work today..Its Black Friday, remember?" Hannah looks down and sighs, 

"I wasnt gonna have a say in it anyway right?" 

"Hannah..please just don't be difficult for Ethan... He offered to watch you for the day." 

"Fine.." 

"Perfect I'm off at 5:30 and then we can go to Perkins! Does that sound good? Oh and E.. Heres some cash to take Han to the new Santa flick." Lex says grabbing 15 dollars out of her pocket. "Thanks so much Ethan.." Lex kisses Hannah's forehead, then goes to kiss Ethan.

"Bye Lex! Love you!" Ethan says waving to Lex, as she walks into Toy Zone. 

"Bye Lexie.." Ethan turns to Hannah and claps his hands together. 

"So.. That new movie.. You wanna go see it now?" Hannah nods. 

"Sure.. i guess."

"Alright, let's go!" Ethan says, putting his hand out for Hannah to take. Hannah takes it hesitantly, and the two of them set off for the Cineplex. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi welcome to Lakeside Mall Cineplex, How may I help you"

"Can I have two tickets to the uh.. Santa flick? Santa Claus is going to high school?" Ethan says with a sigh. 

"That..That'll be 27.45 sir." The teen working at the boot says. 

"$30 to take the kid to a movie? Thats bullshit! Look you're getting $15 and thats it." Ethan says, not adding the fact thats all he has on him in cash.

"Hey you!" A security officer yells. "Haven't you've been told not to be around here no more?"

"Look I was takin the kid-  
  
"Nope. You're coming with me." The Officer says cutting Ethan off. 

"Ethan!" Hannah cries out. The Officer drops Ethan's arm for a minute. He pulls out his walkie talkie, to be greeted by someone frantic on the other end of the line. 

"Yea? mhm..huh? what's going on at Toy Zone. Oh god I'll be right over. Its you're lucky day.Now if I were you I'd scram." He says, practically running towards Toy Zone. Hannah shakes her head, and goes to sit on one of the benches.

"don't do it.. No.." Hannah mumbles. Ethan, concerned about Hannah walks over to her.

"You okay Hannah Banana?"

"NO.... don't do it.. Bad blood.." Hannah franticly says, shaking her head. 

"Hannah.. hey look at me." Ethan says putting his hands on Hannah's shoulders. Hannah looks at him with teary eyes. "Hannah I will do everything I can to make sure you or Lex don't get hurt.. I promise.. Cross my heart.. Hope to die." At the last part, Hannah makes a little worried noise in the back of her throat. "Hannah? Are you-" Ethan was cut of by the sound of disgruntled screaming coming from the start of the Cineplex. The screaming got closer, and Ethan got up to make sure they were okay.

"Are you okay?"

"I am not okay!" Curt screams, punching Ethan in the jaw, causing him to collapse. 

"Bad blood!" Hannah screams. She tries to get them to stop, but they just pushed her aside. Gary and Curt go back to kicking Ethan, as Hannah gets up and runs to the one place she knows is safe.. The kiddie tunnels near Marshalls. As they kicked Ethan, everything got darker and darker.. He knew. His fate was settled. There would be no California, No being a dad, no anything anymore. He closed his eyes, letting the darkness engulf him. It seemed like hours, when he was finnaly able to open his eyes.

"Lex..?" Ethan croaked out. "Lex.. please.. let me sing to you again.." 

Becky loooks at Tom and then back at Ethan. "Ethan-" Becky says, being cut off by the sound of Ethan softly singing "You are my sunshine" 

" _In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame" _Ethan sings, his voice getting raspy towards the end. " _You are my sunshine... my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray.. so please dont take..."_ Ethan says, his voice faltering. " _My sunshine...away"_ The singing ends in a short shallow breath. 


	10. It Never Rains

Hannah sobs into her knees. She messed up. Lex is missing, and Ethan is... she didn't want to think about him right now. Her mind raced a mile a minute, with thoughts of her sister in Ethan's place. 

"Hannah? Hannah? Hannah..." A mysterious voice calls out to her. She looks up, her face stained with tears. 

"E...Ethan?" Hannah calls out. "Ethan" walks out in front of her. 

"What's shakin' Banana?" Ethan says, deviously smiling. "Miss me? C'mere and give me a hug. It's safe to come out now. Do I gotta put a leash on you?"

"No! Y-you died!" Hannah hoarsely screams at "Ethan" who just laughs.

"I guess I did." Hannah looks like she's about to break down again. "Don't be so mushy Banana.. Dying ain't so bad! I'm in the Black and White now... It's just like California! It never rains..." Ethan walks closer to Hannah with each word, until he's right above her.

"NO! Bad Ethan!" Hannah screams at him, trying to move away. She is just too slow. "Ethan" grabs her and carries her tight to his chest.

"Wiggly is going to love you." Ethan walks away, carrying a screaming, thrashing Hannah. 

"Magic hat, nothing can hurt me. Not even-" Hannah gets cut off by "Ethan" walking into the abyss, or commonly known as the Black and White, causing her to pass out.

~~~~~~~~~~

For what seemed like hours, Wilbur watched the young girl, who lay limp on the floor of the Black and White. 

"Can someone please get this poor girl a chair? She got dragged here at least let her be comfortable!" He yells at the group of Sniggles standing nearby. A few of them scurry off to find her one. As Wilbur picks Hannah up to put her in a chair, Hannah starts whimpering, mumbling about some hat and someone named Lexie. Wilbur shakes her shoulders as he places her into the chair. "Hello? You awake?"

Hannah opens her eyes slightly, and screams, scared by Wilbur towering over her. She scrambles to try and get out of the seat, to discover she is tied down "Let me go!" She cries, her voice hoarse. Wilbur places his hands on her shoulders.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you, you're safe with me." 

"Bad Ethan..." Hannah whimpers. Wilbur looks at her confused.

"Ethan? Did he bring you here?" Hannah nods, tears streaming down her face. "He must be the new guy," he mutters to himself. As if on cue, Ethan walks in. 

"Boss is ready," Ethan says, very monotone, to Wilbur, who nods. He kneels down to Hannahs's height. 

"Okay Hannah, we're just going to talk to my friend. He's a little scary but he's real nice. I promise," Wilbur reassures the shaking girl. "Once its over, you... you can go home!"

"H-home?" Hannah looks up at Wilbur. "I can go home?" 

"Yes. Now, let's get you out of this chair." Wilbur starts undoing the cables around her arms and legs. As he gets the last one-off, Hannah kicks Wilbur in the nose and runs as far as she can get. 

"Get that girl!" Wilbur screams as he holds his nose, bleeding profusely. The Sniggles and Ethan ran after the small child. As they got closer, she could hear them sing, **"Do you want to play with me, lovely girl, my lovely girl"**

Soon enough, she is surrounded by Sniggles. Hannah screams as the Sniggles get closer. This is how I'm going to die, Hannah thinks to herself as she is tackled by Sniggles.

 _This is how I'm going to die..'_ Hannah thinks to herself as she is tackled by 20 Sniggles. 


	11. Sight of Evil,Smell of Blood

So far, the disease had cropped up in five different towns around the world; Scottsdale, Pointmount, Criswood, Danville, and Blythdale. But none of them were as bad as Hatchetfield's case. Demonic chanting from all around Lakeside Mall, cries of the poor people stuck inside it. Just screaming.

"Now, tell me where that doll is, or you're gonna get it. What am I talking about! You're gonna get it no matter what!" Linda bellowed at Lex. "And don't act all dumb, I can smell it on you! Its perfume to that **trailer trash** stench." 

"Mother!" One of the cult members walks forward. "I saw a little girl, on the cameras with a Wiggly! She's in the Cineplex!" 

"No!" Lex struggles against the restraints. "That's my sister! Don't you dare do anything to her!" Linda lets out a defining laugh, as she turns back to her followers. 

"Find me this girl now!" She screams at them. 

"No! Hannah!!" Lex cries out, trying to get loose. Her cries were drowned out by the screams of a young girl across the mall

~~~~~

~

Across the mall, Hannah and Ethan were having the time of their lives. They got into the movie. Hannah used her puppy dog eyes on the teen working the booth, getting her in for free. 

"You look like him" Hannah points at Kris, who was singing about how he loved Noel. 

"No I don't. We-" Ethan was cut off by the theatre door opening, and men barreling in, one screaming. "Hey, are you okay?" Ethan gets up, leaving a confused Hannah. 

"Do I look okay?!" The crazed lawyer screams, as his accomplice punches Ethan in the face. Ethan lets out a groan as he falls to the ground.

"Ethan!" Hannah shrieks, running over to the group. 

"Hannah, stay back, I don't want you to get hurt!" Ethan gasped as he was kicked repeatedly in the sides. Hannah ignores Ethan's warning and runs up to Gary and jumps on his back. Gary grabs Hannah, and shoves her off to the side, focusing his attention back onto Ethan. Ethan groans as they kick his head.

"Hannah... go... please..." Ethan coughed, along with some blood. Hannah lets out an ear-piercing scream, as the life was taken from her "brother."

Hannah collapses onto her knees, her chest heaving with every sob. She stays like that for a while until she hears a voice... 


	12. Why does this keep Happening!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got this idea from this post on tumblr from inevitable-fand0ms-  
> https://inevitable-fand0ms.tumblr.com/post/622850981716213760/yo-if-the-loop-theory-is-canon-and-hannah-is-the
> 
> TW: talks of blood and knives and injuries

_"Lexie NO!" Hannah screams as Linda releases the switchblade onto her sister's neck. First Ethan, now Lex.. Where is she going to go now?_

Hannah bolts up in bed, the day before memory still fresh in her head.

"Wohoho Banana you okay?" Ethan says, stroking Hannah's hair, trying to calm her down. Hannah's eyes widen at the sight of Ethan.

"But... But you..you died! I saw you die! A..and Lexie! You...You were in the black and white!" Hannah franticly explains, causing Lex to rush in, her uniform in hand.

"Hannah are you okay?! I can hear you're screaming in my room!" Lex throws her uniform onto the ground, scooping her small sister into her arms, cradling her. 

"You..You Died! You and E both! In front of me both times!" 

"Hannah that was just a dream... Now come on, I made you pancakes, your favorite!"

"You made me those yesterday! Before you, both **DIED**!" Hannah cries. 

"Hannah. It was just a bad dream. We all get those sometimes.." Ethan tries to comfort her.

"It was not a dream!" Hannah screams, tears streaming down her face.

"Hannah.." Lex coaxes."It's okay. Let's go eat breakfast now.." Lex walks to the kitchen, dropping a still crying Hannah off at the table.

~~~~~~~

"Hannah do you want to go see that movie now?" Ethan offers, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth as they walked. 

"No. You died when we say it." 

"Okay.. So uh then Pizza Petes?" Ethan suggests.

"Sure.." Hannah solemnly says. She just wants to get out of the mall, but Pizza Petes was the next best thing to that.

"Alright!" Ethan smiles and hums to the music coming out of the mall speakers. Something about how someone will 'wiggle their way to his side'

"Hey Han, actually, do you wanna go to the Cinnabon instead?" Hannah shrugs, tapping her fingers on her pant leg. "Alright perfect!"

As they get towards the Cinnabon, they hear a crowd of people chanting, " _Wiggly-Wig! Wiggly-Wig!"_ as if it was some sort of mantra. As they approached the Cinnabon, Hannah lets out a scream, as Gary tackles Ethan to the ground.

"ETHAN! NOT AGAIN!" Hannah screams as more people come to take her away. They take her, but not before she sees Gary pull a shiny sliver of metal from his pocket. "ETHAN!" Hannah cries, trying to break free. 

The horde of people drag a sobbing Hannah to ToyZone, where an unconscious Frank lays, Lex nowhere in sight. 

"Let me go!" Hannah cries, her voice barely a hoarse whisper. Linda lets out a menacing laugh. 

"I know you're connected to him, Hannah.. He told me" Linda sneers at her. "And, if you don't tell me what you know, I guess I'll have to do this to your sister!" Linda flips over Frank, to reveal a large space where his throat used to be, which is now filled with dried blood and lots of cuts. Hannah lets out a mangled cry, Franks face morphing into Lex's. 

"So... It's either what you know or your sister... Your choice!" Linda says, a menacing smile on her face. 

~~~~~~

Hannah shoots up in bed, screaming. Lex rushes in. "Hannah! Are you okay? Last night you got sick in the middle of the night and now you just screamed! Are you okay?"

"Ethan's dead! She was going to kill you too!" Hannah cries, grabbing for Lex. Lex wraps her arms around her sister, rubbing her back. As if on cue Ethan walks in 

"I brought the chicken soup, and games. We're gonna be staying here for a bit, then heading to the mall before we leave for California!"

"Thanks, E.. Hannah you want some soup? It'll help you feel better!" Lex coaxes, holding out the container, as Hannah just points at Ethan.

"Not this again.," Hannah says franticly.

"Are you going to be sick again? I have the bucket here-"

"No.. I'm stuck in a time loop and can't get out!" 

"Hannah you're sick... Your mind is playing tricks on you.."

"I'm not! You guys have died THREE times now! And don't tell me it's just a dream because it's not! I have-" Hannah says, before being interrupted by a knock at the door. 

Ethan walks to the door, to be greeted by a tall, intimidating man, who was wearing all black, smoking a cigarette.   
"Hello, son. My name is General John McNamara. Is this the home of a Miss. Hannah Foster?" 


	13. Soul for a Soul

"Hannah..Hannah.." A voice calls from the shadow, causing Hannah to turn.

"God? Is that you? Because if it is-" She was cut off by a loud sigh. Wilbur walks out into the light.

"Uncle Wiley?" Hannah asks, causing Wilbur to laugh. 

"Ya caught me! But you, little lady, can call me Wilbur." 

"C..can y..you help me? W..with Ethan?" Hannah looks at Wilbur with teary eyes. Wilbur smiled evilly.

"Oh, you read my mind! I was gonna ask you if you needed my help with something. But for me to help you, you gotta help me first." 

"I'll do anything!"

"Anything you say?" His smile grows more malicious with each nod of Hannahs' little head.

"I'll give up everything to get my brother back.." Hannah says looking up at him. 

"Then we're the perfect pair! So, you'll come to the black and white with me, in exchange for Ethan to-go back to the land of the humans." 

"Yes! Please.." Hannah cries. "Can we do it quickly?" 

"Oh yes. The process takes no less than 10 minutes.." 

"Let's get started! I can't wait to see Ethan again.." Hannah happily adds. 

As they get closer to the room in the black and white Wilbur breaks the silence. "You're not scared of needles..right?"

"No sir!" 

"Okay perfect.." He grabs a tray of stuff and walks into a small secluded room. " So this may hurt a bit my dear and I'm sorry.." 

He rolls Hannah's sleeve up and preps it for the anesthetic. Once she was under, Wilbur sighs and plunges the needle into the arm, releasing the toxins into her body. 

"I..im so sorry.." He softly says to Hannah, whose body was turning a paler gray now. "I'm so so sorry.."


	14. Join me and die, Babe

"Please.." Paul wined, feeling sick. "I don't want to be alone right now Em.. I think I'm dying." Emma walks closer to Paul, who is laying on the grass of Hatchetfield park, panting.

"Paul you're not dying.. You blew the fucking meteor up! You did it.. You saved everyone" Emma kneels down next to him, and starts stroking his hair. Paul lets out a scream, which makes Emma jump and look down at him. With the naked eye, you could see blue blood dripping from his nose and mouth. 

"Paul? I.. we need to get you to a doctor. You're-" Emma was cut off by Paul grabbing her by the throat, and standing up. He smiles, showing his teeth that were covered in blue blood and foam. 

" _Emaaaa I'm sorry.. You looooost_ " Paul sings, placing Emma down on the ground, towering over her. Emma tries to crawl away but is greeted by a horde of infected right behind her. 'Hidgens' picks Emma up, carrying her over to Paul, who is doing an organized kickline with the rest of the infected.

"PAUL! This isn't you! Snap out of it!" Emma cries, trying to break free of Hidgens' grip on her arms.

" _Emma.. babe. This is me now.. You can be happy with us too.. If you just join us and die._ " Paul smiles that _sickening_ smile again, taking Emma from Hidgens, wrapping her into a tight hug. 

"Paul let me go!" Emma wriggles around, trying to kick him so he can release her. 

" _No can do babe.. Soon we will rule the infected. They all listen to me now.._ " Paul says. As if as robots, Ted, Hidgens, Bill and Mr. Davidsonn come over and grab Emma who at this point is trying not to breakdown and cry, because the man she loved, well loves is now one of _them_ and she couldn't do anything about it. Or can she..


	15. Chocolate Kisses make up whats missing

"Ted. C'mon buddy you gotta let this go-" Paul puts his hand on Ted's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Ted smacks Pauls's hand away.

"It's not that easy to let go! That bitch is hurting my daughter and her sister and I can't do anything about it! And she won't even get Hannah the proper help she needs!" Ted cries, visibly frustrated. "I just.. feel like such an asshole for not helping! I wish I knew about her sooner. I would have gotten them out of that hellhole.."

"You didn't know. Don't blame yourself.."

"I know! But if it wasn't for that one drunken night we wouldn't be in this situation right now!" Ted, feeling defeated sinks into his chair.

"Y'know what would make you feel better? A nice-"

"An iced caramel frape I know Paul.. You say that every fucking day! You know what? You should take that caramel frape and shove it-"

"Okay okay that is enough!" Charlotte cuts Ted off, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay soon.. I promise. Everything will be..." Charlotte says in a soothing tone. Ted sighs, putting his head into his hands.

"The court date is this afternoon at 3... I'm fighting for full custody of Hannah and half for Lex even though she's not my own.."

"How old is Hannah now?" Bill asks peaking out of his cubicle.

"She's 8 now. Excelling in school. I was told by Lex when I saw her at Toy Zone that Mr. Lee was talking to her about skipping to 5th grade!" Ted exclaims, happy to be talking about his daughter. Paul and Charlotte had gone back to their desks, only half listening. "She loves spiders for some reason, so for this afternoon I got her.," Ted says, being greeted by an empty office. "I've been talking to myself this entire time.." He sighs and shakes his head, the pit in his stomach growing and growing, as the time inches closer to 2:45.

~~~~~~

Ted tries to compose himself as he pushes the doors to the court open, spider plush in hand. He goes through the normal procedure, metal detector, IDing, and bag searching. As he gets to the courtroom, he could hear Maddies cries. "You can't give her to that bastard! He'll hurt my poor baby!" That resulted in the sound of chairs being pushed out and a mix of protests and crying. "No no no! Why are you doing this to me!"

At that remark, Ted opens the door to the courtroom.

"Ah, Mr. Richards. Just on time. Please, have a seat." The judge says, pointing to the table opposite to the one a very angry Maddie was at. From the side, he could see Lex, cradling a scared Hannah. Ted waves to Lex and holds up the spider plush, which earned an eye roll and snort from Maddie.

"Is something wrong Mrs. Foster?" The judge looks at Maddie, a little annoyed.

"No your honor.., Let's just get this over with. I have plans tonight." Maddie puts her chin in her hand, tapping her fingers on it.

"Okay... After 3 court dates and many hours of looking over the evidence, this court has decided to account Theodore Richards full custody of both Hannah Foster and Alexandra Foster, The court is adjourned." With a smack of her gavel, the court erupted in chaos. Lex and Hannah ran over to Ted, who hugged them with open arms.

"No! This isn't happening! He's not even her father!" Maddie screams at the judge. "I don't know why now, Eight years later he wants his stupid kid! He's going to use them!"

"No, I won't. Because I have a heart unlike you." Ted sneers, holding Hannah closer to him. Hannah whimpers as she hugs onto Ted for dear life. "Maddie I think this will be easier for both of us if we act like civilized people and have no issues. Okay?" Ted walks out, Hannah still attached to him without another word.

"Fuck you," Lex says, following Ted out of the courtroom.

~~~~~

_3 years later.._

Hannah sits by the pool, eating a bag of kisses. As she watches Lex, Ethan, Deb, Alice, and Grace play a game of Marco Polo, Ted comes and picks her up from behind and throws her over his shoulder. "Dad!" Hannah cries, making sure she doesn't drop any of her kisses into the pool. 

"It's into the ocean for you my darling!" Ted jokes, marching around the pool, getting laughs from the teens in the pool. 

"dad put me down!! I'm gonna drop my kisses!" 

"If I put you down will you give me a kiss?" Ted jokes, getting ready to throw her in. 

"Yes! I'll give you one if you put me down!" Hannah says, her stomach hurting from laughing. Ted puts her down on the grass. 

"Can I have that kiss now?" Ted puts his hand out, expecting to get a chocolate kiss. Hannah smiles, and walks over to Ted and kisses his head. 

"There you go! A chocolate kiss!" Hannah says, completely serious. Ted smiles at Hannah and tries not to break down into laugher. 

"Thank you dear.. Can I have one of your chocolate kisses now. The candy" Ted clarifies with a smile. 

~~~~~

_Months later_

Hannah is shivering in fear for her life. She just saw Ethan being beaten in front of her eyes, and she hasn't heard from Webby in hours. 

"Just... Just think a.about Dad. A..a chocolate kiss makes everything b..better" She mumbles to herself as the horde of people near. She never hears the door of the play place open, until she hears someone singing to her... 


	16. its just a fucking loop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi! so all credits to the inspo for this song goes to Senor Wooly's song 'Amnesia'
> 
> and hi i am back from my few month hitias

He lifts his pounding head u off the cold, hard pavement, staring at the group ahead of him.

'We've been waiting for you, Paul..' A cold, shallow voice says, causing a shiver to crawl down Pauls' spine..

' _Paul... Paul..._ ' Paul.. That name sounded familiar. He looks around him, noticing nothing but a dark, stale room, with only a faint blue light emerging from the middle

'I..can you help me? Or at least tell me who you are..? Or who I am?' Paul slowly sits up, rubbing his pounding forehead.. This place feels eerily familiar.Like he was just here. But... he would remember this place, right?

Paul starts slowly standing up, before feeling a weight on his chest, causing him to fall back.

'Its your proximity to the meteor Paul!' An old voice calls out. 'Your apotheosis will be beginning soon!'

Finally, the faces emerge from the shadows. They look pale but blue.. Are they okay? Their eyes are all sunken in, blue gushing from their noses and ears.

'I.. are you alright?' Paul starts standing up, letting out a small grunt, before he walks towards the group. 'Can I help you in any way?'

'By Joining us and Dying' A higher voice adds, more feminine this time. 

'I..where am I? Can you please help me? Please?!' He starts running towards the group, before everything goes black.

~~~~~~~~

He wakes up, a twinge in his neck as he feels rough pavement under his head. He was just awake? Or was that all a dream? Another dream? In the exact same way? He looks down at his wrist, where a watch was supposed to be, but four lines are in its place. Huh..

'We've been waiting for you Paul' The same sinister voice that first spoke to him before speaks out again.. So he was Paul.. Gotta remember that...

Now, the room is more blue, meaning that he was closer to the emerging blue light. 

'Wh..what the fuck?' Paul groans, rolling onto his stomach, pushing himself up with his hands. Is this just a fucking loop? Or is he going crazy?

A few more voices emerge as Paul walks closer to the light, keeping his arms in front of him.

'Infected.. Meteor' Those two words ricochet in his mind as he almost hits a person, who snarls at him.

'You fucking noodle Paul! You picked the wrong life!' A raspy voice says, before digging his fingernails into Paul's arms.

Paul screams in pain, writhing his arms away from the.. things grasp. But, not before blue.. goo starts dripping down Pauls arm, coming from the bullet hole in the arm of the man who was holding Paul down. Everything suddenly goes blurry, as Paul grabs his arms lose, throwing a rock at the glowing light. It just bounces off, which amazes Paul.

He starts walking towards the light, putting his hands to it, as it sucks Paul into it. Everything after that's a blur to Paul.

Its not a loop after all.. or is it.. 


	17. Last Night, Worst Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of death and car accidents

That night.. It was the last night they were 3. Now, they're 2. If you could even call them that.   
  
That night that ruined Tim's life. And ended his mom's.   
  
It was supposed to be a good night. They were just going to stay home, watch some shitty Hallmark movies after a day of baking gingerbread cookies and sipping hot cocoa. But no. Jane had to have gotten a promotion, so they went out to a local pub to celebrate.   
Yes, Tim was excited, but he wanted to stay home. At first, he begged and pleaded for them to stay home. Nothing worked.  
  
So, he sucked it up and grabbed his jacket, and his hat and gloves, per his mother's request. 

  
The entire ride to the pub, Tim was silent as his parents conversed in the front seat. Usually, Jane was the sober one, but tonight Tom decided he wasn't gonna drink so his wife could have a few. She did deserve them, after all.  
  
But who knew those few drinks could end a life, and wreck two others.   
  
  
After dinner, there was a light coat of snow on the ground, causing Tim to smile a bit. Usually, this meant he'd get the day off from school, and the three of them could play outside in the snow.  
  
Little did Tim know, he'd get the day off because of the snow, but not for a good reason.  
  
  


As they were driving, singing along to the song on the radio, the world slowed, as the car sped up onto an icy patch.  
  
  
  
  
They spun as they hit a rock, causing the car to tumble a bit, stopping once it hit a tree.  
  
Glass is everywhere, and a metallic smell hits Tim's nose. His breath speeds up as he calls out for his parents, but there's no response.   
  
Toms heads resting against the steering wheel, his chest rising and falling slightly. On the other hand, Janes heads against the broken window, blood pouring down her brown curls, turning them a dark red. Tim lets out a deafening scream as he pulls at his seatbelt, trying to get it off of him.   
  
  
In the distance, he hears sirens, causing him to let out a few more sobs, still pulling at the strap across his body.   
  
Soon, the sirens got louder, blue, and red reflecting off the shards of glass surrounding Tim.   
  
A small person comes up to the car, a bag in hand. Tim lets out a sob, causing the cop to rush towards Tim. They tell Tim to cover his head, as they use a crowbar to pry open the door and get Tim from the car.  
  
Following Tim exiting the car, paramedics rush up to the mound of metal that was the car. They take out a semi-conscious Tom and the lifeless form of what was Jane Perkins-Houston.  
  
  
They should have just stayed home and watched those cliche Hallmark movies. Maybe then Tim would enjoy Christmas again.   
  
  



	18. Words we never got to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, so sorry for the very long break, life has been crazy. Happy New Year and happy Holidays. I tried something different for this chapter, so enjoy!
> 
> ** I reccomend listening to Unsaid Emily, from Julie and the Phantoms as you read, due to the fact it is a songfic using the lyrics**
> 
> Unsaid Emily link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhhtZkSH8pM

_**First things first** _

_**We start the scene in reverse** _

_**All of the lines rehearsed** _

_**Disappeared from my mind** _

_ It’s that day. The day they’ve all dreaded since his body was discovered in the rubble. It’s been a week, and it gets harder by the day. Hannah still blames herself, even after the constant reminder of ‘You didn’t know, kiddo’. She should have known. _

_**When things got loud** _

_**One of us running out** _

_**I should have turned around** _

_**But I had too much pride** _

_ If it wasn’t for her running away, and hiding, she wouldn’t be in this itchy dress, standing next to Lex and Mr. Houston in a cold funeral home. She should have just told Ethan that it was fine. That they could have gone another day. She knew something was wrong, but people ignored the signs. _

_**No time for goodbyes** _

_**Didn't get to apologise** _

_**Pieces of a clock that lies broken** _

_ She ran. She ran as far as she could, no turning back. She should have grabbed Ethan and ran, but she only thought about herself. She only thought about herself. Everything inside Hannah shattered like a stain-glass window in a hailstorm when the firemen pulled a broken and bloodied form that looked like Ethan. She wasn’t completely sure if it was him, until she saw the tattered leather jacket hanging from his limp frame.  _

_**If I could take us back** _

_**If I could just do that** _

_**And write in every empty space** _

_**The words I love you in replace** _

_**And every time would not erase me** _

_ If she could change one thing leading up to the day, without changing the day itself, she would change the fact she never told him how she felt around him. He was like a brother to her. A role model, besides Lex. She would have gone for more ice cream dates, and pigeon chasing in the park when Lex was at work.  _

_**If you could only know** _

_**I never let you go** _

_**And the words I most regret** _

_**Are the ones I never meant to leave** _

_**Unsaid Emily** _

_ She never meant for him to die. He was the one to bring the movie up. She was just happy to spend time with him. She shouldn’t have been such a brat to him that morning. He was just trying to make her feel better, and she made him feel worse.  _

_**Silent days** _

_**Mysteries and mistakes** _

_**Who'd be the first to break** _

_**Guess we're alike that way** _

_ She wouldn’t tell anyone what happened. She just bottled it up for days. No one, not even Lex, could get it out of her. The only thing they knew was that he had died outside the cineplex, in Becky’s arms. Hannah knew what happened, to an extent.  _

_**He said, she said** _

_**Conversations in my head** _

_**And that's just where they're gonna stay forever** _

_ All the nice things Ethan’s said about her, now are just memories that she plays over and over like a movie in her mind. All the hugs they shared, all the tears over movies. Those are all she has left. That, and the one tattered leather jacket he had left. His parents gave Lex most of his clothes, and there was one from when he was a bit younger, and Lex let Hannah keep it if she wanted. Now, she won’t take it off.  _

_**If I could take us back** _

_**If I could just do that** _

_**And write in every empty space** _

_**The words I love you in replace** _

_**Then maybe time would not erase me** _

_ The one thing Hannah would say if she got to say goodbye? Thank you. She’d thank him for shaping her into the person she was today. She’d hug him, taking in the mix of pine, motor oil and cigarette smoke. She’d say something, causing Ethan to make a joke, filling up Hannah’s ears with his infectious laughter, causing her to smile wider than she ever did. _

_**If you could only know** _

_**I never let you go** _

_**And the words I most regret** _

_**Are the ones I never meant to leave** _

_**Unsaid Emily** _

_ Even after a year, Hannah still hugs the worn-out jacket to her chest, sobbing into it. Its the next best thing, besides actually hugging Ethan. It still faintly smells like him, but the leather is starting to wear and tear, causing the smell to be lost, along with the memories of Ethan. People barely talk about him, and everyone’s moved on. Except for her and Lex. Everyone pities them now, even more than usual.  _

_**If I could take us back** _

_**If I could just do that** _

_**And write in every empty space** _

_**The words I love you in replace** _

_**Then maybe time would not erase me** _

_ She tries to keep his memory alive the best she can, but no one cares. Her mom keeps calling her crazy, telling her to just give it up already, no one gives a shit. They only care in the first few months, giving casseroles, pies, cookies, and condolences. But nothing made it better. In fact, they made it worse. It made Hannah realize that Ethans never coming back. He’s gone, and she’ll never see him again. The illusion in the mall, that should have made her realize something was wrong, was technically the last time she ‘saw him’, but she thought it was just her hallucinating.  _

_**If you could only know** _

_**I never let you go** _

_**And the words I most regret** _

_**Are the ones I never meant to leave** _

_**Unsaid Emily** _

_ She just wants to apologize. She wants to say sorry for all the times she screwed something up. For all the times she’s flipped out over something as small as a hug. She just wants him back, but she knows he’s gone, and never will be back.  _


	20. Ghost of You

The clock counts down the minutes, as the group counts the wounds. One stabbed, One strangled and many more bruised and bloodied. Everywhere they stepped, they had to step over someones parent, sibling, partner and friend. They all worried if it was their friends in the rubble, but no one dared to look. They didn't have much time until they would be roasted like marshmallows, so the only reason they looked back was to make sure the back of the group didn't trail off and get lost. 

'Um..' A high pitched voice breaks the silence, causing the group to look back at where it came from. 'Has.. has anyone seen Ethan..? I haven't seen him since we went to the cineplex and..' Hannah Foster pipes up, rubbing her eyes with her palms. Tom and Becky exchange a small glance at one another, before turning to the girl.

'No... no I'm sorry honey..We saw him quickly and... and he was okay!' Becky says, giving a small sympathetic glance to the young girl. Becky had experience with kids, and she wasn't going to tell the poor kid, whos already traumatized that the person she was worried about died. 

'He's probably just hiding banana. Has Webby said anything?' Lex wraps an arm around her sister as they walk, pressing a small kiss to the girls forehead.

'N..no. Not since... since I was in the cineplex with.. with E.. She was saying something about.. about two doors and bad blood..'

Lex opens her mouth to say something, before Tom cuts her off.

'Oh I wouldn't worry too much, kiddo. I bet he's just.. dandy!' Tom chuckles slightly, grabbing Beckys hand. He does **not** want to be the one to break it to the younger Foster sister. Especially because he didn't know her that well, only that there was some stuff wrong with her from gossip around the town and snippets from conversations in the shop. 

'Okay.. okay... He's probably just hiding from the men who came into the theater...' Hannah softly mumbles, leaning her head on Lex's side. Her sister ruffles her hair as they make it outside the burning hell hole that was once the mall. The group stands together, watching the ashes fall to the ground, the smell of burning flesh and the metallic smell of blood fill their noses, causing them to walk further away from the group. 

After they walk a bit, they find another group of survivors; one to be Peter, who Lex recognizes from school. They try to regroup and contain themselves for a bit, watching the fire engulf Lakeside Mall. Lex sits with Hannah asleep on her right side, and Peter on her left, talking her ear off as she has a cigarette. 

'Hey uh- Lex? Can I talk to you for a quick second?' Tom shoves his hands in his pockets as he rocks on his heels, waiting for Lex's answer. 

'Yeah..Uh I can't really stand up, due to Hannah sleeping on my legs so can we just talk here?' Lex takes one last drag from the dwindling cigarette, tossing it on the ground at her feet.

"Uh.. yeah. I really didn't want to tell you this but..' Tom takes a deep breath, setting a hand lightly on Lex's shoulder. 'Ethan's gone.. Beck and I found him in the cineplex.. He..he thought Beck was you and.. and he kept talking about how he... he wanted to get you to California.. I'm so.. so sorry Lex.. Becky and I, we tried to save him but some guy came and.. and stabbed me for a doll..' Tom explains as tears form in Lex's eyes. 

'I...' Lex croaks, a lump forming in her throat, the words shrinking back down off the tip of her tongue as tears rush down her cheeks. How would she break it to Hannah? Could she? Hannah couldn't deal with anything else so, Lex opted to wait.

A few days later, the papers roll out about the 'Black Friday from Hell' naming 13 bodies found in the mall, including Frank Pricely, Linda Monroe and Ethan Green. Lex knows Hannah usually reads the funnies, so she needs to tell her about Ethan before she read it.

"Hey Banana. Is today a good day or a bad day?' Lex says, peaking her head into her and her sisters shared room. Hannah shrugs, picking at her nails.

'Okay day.' Hannah mumbles, causing Lex to sigh softly, walking into the room.

'Hannah, do you remember Miss. Kathy, our old neighbor?' Lex sits on the foot of Hannahs bed.

'Yeah, why?' Hannah questions, hugging a tattered spider plushie to her chest.

'She had that cat, Bubbles who got stuck in the tree and fell and.. passed away last year, remember?' Another nod from Hannah.

'Well...' Lex lets out a small sigh, tears forming in her eyes. 'Ethan's like that cat..' Hannah looks up at Lex with scared eyes.

"No.. no no no he's not.. no he's just hiding!' Hannah panics, tears flowing down her face. "He's hiding! He's just playing with us! He's going.. hes going to show up at any moment!' Hannah sobs, shaking her head. She can't lose Ethan. If she lost Ethan, that means she lost Lex. Lex and Ethan were made for each other. 

Lex wraps her arms around her sister, who just sits and sobs, burrowing her head in Lex's shirt.

The weeks that followed were hell. Who knew that planning a funeral without any real plan of what the deceased wanted. They just had a small funeral, mainly the family and a few stranglers, including Tom Houston and Becky Barnes. They enveloped the kids with hugs and kind words. They also helped with planning everything and paying the leftover fee; even after Lex refused to take the money from them. She got Ethans money he was saving for college, and was going to use some from her own college fund but Tom refused. 

Lex and Hannah lost the one other important person in their lives, but they gained two who cared about them.


End file.
